Black Friday
by klcthenerd
Summary: Chad turned to Sonny, his eyes wide in horror. “Why did you bring me here?” he mouthed. The brunette scooted closer to him. “I needed someone manipulative and willing to do anything to get what they want,” she whispered. Black Friday, anyone?


**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? Well, I got this up a day later than I had hoped, and it's not spell checked at all…so yeah. Hope you enjoy! I own nothing :)**

Sonny Monroe walked out the door of her apartment as she took a bite of turkey sandwich. Sure, it was 3:28 in the morning, and yeah, a turkey sandwich isn't normally what most people would call 'breakfast', but today was a special occasion.

It was Black Friday.

The one day a year where shopping could kill. Everyone was determined to get what they wanted, and no one was going to stand in their way. It was vicious. It was chaos. It was downright terrifying.

Sonny had never actually been shopping on the Friday after Thanksgiving in her life. Her mother always went on her own, a warrior fighting for her right to a half-priced microwave. But this year was different.

Sonny was planning on getting her mom's present before anyone else snatched it.

Walking down the stairs to the parking lot, Sonny donned a baseball cap and a black jacket, pulling the jacket close around her to keep the cold away as she impatiently paced the parking lot. She frantically rubbed her arms, her breaths coming out in little white puffs. She began to pull her cow-spotted cell phone out of her pocket as a shiny black car pulled up alongside the curb.

Stumbling towards the vehicle, she jumped in the car, desperate for warmth. As she buckled her seatbelt, she glared at the driver of the car.

"I said 3:30, not 3:33, Chad."

The blonde heartthrob looked at her with disbelief. "I had to get my hair perfect before I could go out in public, Sonny."

"Well I hope you didn't spend too much time on your appearance, because you know you're going to have to wear a hat and sunglasses or something when we get to the store. It's going to be crazy enough there, we don't need people recognizing us," she chastised.

"Well then, just give me your disguise; you don't have to worry about being recognized anyways."

This resulted in what Chad thought was an unnecessary blow to his arm.

"Ow!" he whined, quickly glancing away from the road to glare at the Wisconsin girl next to him. "What was that for?"

"Chad, Black Friday is probably the most vicious time of the year. We can't make enemies of each other, we have to have a united front. Which means no 'My show is better than yours' jokes."

Chad blinked his blue eyes twice as he stared at her.

"It wasn't a joke, Sonny."

_Smack!_

"Ow! So what, you physically abusing me counts as a 'United Front'?" Chad asked, outraged.

"It does when I'm just doing it to teach you a lesson," Sonny said in a soothingly reprimanding voice. "But seriously, do you have a hat and sunglasses?"

"I have a hat in the backseat," the heartthrob answered motioning to the back of his car, "but don't you think sunglasses would add to the suspicion?"

The brunette bit the inside of her cheek. "You're right. No sunglasses." She reached behind Chad's seat, grabbing a baseball cap and setting it in her lap. The two drove in silence for a few more minutes before the driver spoke up.

"So why did you call _me_ to wake up at three in the morning to go shopping with you?" he asked.

"_Because_, Chad, Grady is in Florida with his family, Nico and Zora can't drive, and Tawni…well…it's shopping. She'd go all "survival of the fittest" on me and push me out of the way for a tube of lip gloss, and I prefer to live through this."

"Wow."

"I think we should form a pact before we get in there," Sonny said seriously, turning her whole body towards her once-enemy. "We stick together no matter what, and we _will_ get that blender, _whatever it takes._"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You got me up this early to wrestle grandmas for a _blender_?" Chad said, coming to an abrupt halt at a stop sign. "Really, Sonny?"

Sonny blushed. "Well…yeah. It's my mom's Christmas present. She's been eyeing it for months now, and I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"No. A flat screen T.V. is a nice surprise."

"Chad, please help me here? You know I'd help you if it was reversed," Sonny informed the blonde.

Chad answered by accelerating his car as they turned the corner to the local _Target_. He had no doubt in his mind that Sonny would help him if he needed to fight through throngs of crazed shoppers. He bit his tongue. He wasn't going to voice his disgust at having to go to _Target_.

After about five minutes, the two stars found a parking spot on the side of the store; most of the good ones were already taken.

Sonny handed Chad the white baseball cap and watched as he adjusted it on his head, pulling the bill down to shade his eyes from others. Sonny turned to the mirror that folded down from the sun visor and checked to make sure her blue cap was on correctly.

When it was agreed that they were moderately unrecognizable, the two looked at each other, the anticipation of Black Friday taking over.

"We should have code names," Sonny suggested giddily.

"Mine's Alex," Chad answered without hesitation. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think of code names often?" Sonny queried. Pursing her lips in thought, Sonny took a good minute before finding her code name. "'I'll be…Rachel."

"Got it," Chad nodded, looking her in the eyes. Sonny hitched the corner of her mouth up in a smile.

"You ready?"

"Let's do this." Chad answered with a straight face, before they both scrambled out of the car and ran towards the front doors.

The two teens tried to make their way through the crowd waiting for the doors to open, only to be pushed back to the outer circle by angry mothers.

"Wait your turn! Who do you think you are?" an angry red head shouted at them.

Sonny could see the look of contempt on Chad's features as he straightened his jacket.

"Listen here! I'm Ch-"

"Alex!" Sonny shouted, kicking her partner-in-crime in the shin as she sent him a glare that could possibly make puppies weep. The boy shut his mouth immediately, realizing the mistake he almost made.

"Do not make the mistake of getting in front of me again, capice?" the red head threatened.

Chad turned to Sonny, his eyes wide in horror.

"Why did you bring me here?" he mouthed. The brunette scooted closer to him.

"I needed someone manipulative and willing to do anything to get what they want," she whispered.

"You flatter me."

"Just get ready, they're about to open the doors, and we _need_ that blender."

All of the shoppers outside of _Target_ were eagerly eyeing the watches on their wrists.

"Ten seconds!" someone from the front called. And from then on, the crowd counted down until the doors opened and the heard stampeded in to the warmth of the store. Chad felt two hands on his back pushing him through the double doors.

The blonde dug his heels into the ground to stop him from being rammed into an old lady who had stopped in the middle of the aisle and was fighting for a sweater. He felt a body crash into him from behind.

"Why'd you stop?" Sonny asked frantically as she stepped out from behind him and briskly started to walk towards the back of the store.

"I was about to run into that old grandma!"

"Probably never stopped you before," Sonny laughed, maneuvering her way through fights going on all throughout the store. The two passed three teenage girls fighting over the last _Mackenzie Falls_ bed set, which contained three pillowcases and a comforter bearing Chad's face on it.

The heartthrob stopped in his tracks and smirked as the girls were completely oblivious to him. Sonny realized he wasn't following her and roughly grabbed his arm to pull him along.

"Focus, _Alex_," Sonny reminded him as she moved her hand from his arm to his hand and began to run through the store, him trailing behind her.

"Don't rip my arm out of my socket, _Rachel_," Chad complained as he was forced to squeeze through a married couple bickering over silverware settings.

"There it is!" Sonny cried, letting go of Chad and rushing forward towards the blender, arms outstretched. Her eyes were wide. She was going to get it! This was the best Black Friday every.

As Chad stood in the aisle watching Sonny race to her prize, the mild amusement displayed on his face changed to tears of laughter spouting from his eyes as the red head woman from outside bulldozed over his Wisconsin friend in a play for the blender.

"Move it missy! This blender is mine!" the red head announced, reaching for the appliance and smirking down at Sonny as the teen lifted herself off the ground.

"Hey! I was reaching for it first! It's mine!" Sonny protested.

"You snooze, you lose, girly. This is _war_."

"But that was going to be my mom's Christmas gift," Sonny said softly, trying to turn on the waterworks and guilt the lady into backing away from the blender.

"Oh, well in that case, sweetie, you can have the blender," the red head obliged, outstretching the machine towards the teen.

"Really?" Sonny's face brightened as she reached out to take her mother's gift.

"Ha! No! Like I'd let some spoiled little brat take what's rightfully mine," the woman laughed, turning away with her basket.

The Wisconsinite narrowed her eyes. She had gotten up early to get her mom's Christmas present, and by George, she was going to get it.

"AHHHH!"

Next thing Chad knew, Sonny had jumped on the red headed woman and was screaming over her shoulder at him.

"Chad! Get the blender!" She shouted, abandoning the code names and restricting the enemy from protecting the piece of equipment.

Chad obeyed, being frightened by Sonny for the first time he could remember. He dodged passed the flailing ginger woman and his psychotic friend, securely taking hold of the blender that was causing all the trouble. Unsure of what to do next, he looked at Sonny for instruction.

"Run, Chad, run!" Sonny screamed.

And so Chad ran.

He ran through throngs of angry shoppers, realizing that they had both violated the pact. They had split up, leaving each other alone and undefended in this sea of frantic fish.

Mistakenly, Chad stopped to rest in the children's clothing section, which was filled with frenzied moms searching for the perfect holiday outfits for their little angels. Chad was being shoved around and given rude glares from everywhere. Had shopping always been this scary?

Suddenly, he felt a tug at his elbow. Looking over, he found a disheveled Sonny Monroe (much to his relief), clutching a rolled up poster. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Girls get very territorial when it comes to posters," she stated breathlessly.

"THERE SHE IS!" A shout was heard from the edge of the clothing area.

Sonny and Chad both whipped their heads around to see a mob of angry teenage girls charging towards them, determined to rip the poster from Sonny's cold, lifeless hands.

Quickly putting the blender down for a split second, Chad clasped his hands together and bent down, motioning for Sonny to place her foot in his hands. She looked at him skeptically.

"Just do it," he prompted.

The heard of angry females was getting closer.

"Sonny, c'mon!"

Looking back and forth between the girls and Chad's hand, Sonny hastily stepped into his hands and pushed off the ground, propelling herself over the shopping cart behind Chad.

"Go! Go! Go!" the blonde screamed at her as he picked up the blender and maneuvered through clothing racks and shoppers.

As they were reaching the front of the store, an empty check-out register turned on its' light, beckoning to the two stars, who sprinted to be first in line.

The employee seemed amused at their breathless and disheveled states as he rang up their items. Sonny smiled as she gave him her credit card to pay for the Christmas gifts she had picked up for her mom and Lucy.

As Chad and Sonny were walking out of the store, Sonny smiled up at her rival-turned-friend.

"Thanks for your help Chad. I _highly_ doubt I could have survived that without you. I would've never gotten these either," she said, gesturing towards her bags.

Chad shrugged. "I actually kind of enjoyed it," he admitted. "You know, minus the waking up early and receiving death threats from old ginger women."

The brunette laughed. "But that's all part of the fun!"

"You have a sick interpretation of 'fun', then," he told her as he unlocked his car and they slid in. As Sonny was putting her bags in the backseat, Chad realized something. "Wait, I thought we only came for the blender, why'd you get the poster?"

"Oh, it's for Lucy. I saw it and I just _knew_ I had to get it for her. She'll love me forever."

"Let me guess: The _Mackenzie Falls_ poster?" the driver asked, popping his collar as he shot her a cocky grin. She returned his grin with an amused, Cheshire Cat-like one of her own.

"Not quite," she replied.

Chad reached to grab the poster, receiving no objection from his passenger, who was eager to see his reaction.

As he unrolled the poster, his eyes widened in disbelief as he said indignantly:

"I put up with _Hell_ for you, and you go and buy an Efron poster right in front of my face?!"

Sonny shrugged, finding his offended demeanor entertaining.

"What? Everyone loves a good Zefron poster."

* * *

"Hey! I was reaching for it first! It's mine!" Sonny protested.

"You snooze, you lose, girly. This is _war_."

**(Right here, I really had the urge to have Chad come up and go "THIS. IS. _SPARTA_!" and kick her in the chest, taking the blender. But that would be strange.)**

I really hope you enjoyed this. I know it wasn't my best. I miss this fandom, and I hate school for preventing me to write. I love you all! Please review :)

Love always, Kelsey.


End file.
